CELESTINAS, CASAMENTERAS Y COMBATES POKEMON!
by Akiko-Matsura
Summary: Años despues de que ganara la liga hoenn, Satoshi recibe la inesperada visita de la alocada de su prima y su mejor amiga. ¿que pasará cuando estas dos chicas lleguen a Pallet Town? el 1º capitulo es un poco corto pero bueno............


CELESTINAS, CASAMENTERAS Y COMBATES POKEMON!

by Akiko Matsura

HOLA! ESTE ES UN FANFIC QUE HACÍA TIEMPO YA QUE QUERÍA ESCRIBIR. PONDRÉ ALGUNOS NOMBRES EN JAPONÉS. SI ALGUNO DE VOSOTROS SABE EL NOMBRE DE ALGUN PERSONAJA AL QUE NO LE HAYA CAMBIADO EL NOMBRE PIDO POR FAVOR QUE ME LO COMUNIQUE. SE LO AGRADECERÍA MUXISIMO!

BUENO, AQUI OS DEJO EL 1º CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC!  
1º CAPITULO: LLEGADA A PUEBLO PALETA; AKIKO MATSURA Y AYNE GREENSLEEVES ESTAN AQUÍ!

Nos situamos en algún lugar entre Pueblo Paleta y el camino que lleva a Ciudad verde. Una joven de unos 16 años esta sentada a la sombra de un gran arbol. observando como sus pokemon se tomaban un merecido descanso. Esa joven soy yo. Mi nombre es Akiko Matsura tengo el cabello castaño claro, largo y liso y los ojos color miel. imaginad a la chica de los juegos verde hoja y rojo fuego llevo fuera de Pueblo Paleta 6 años y creo que este es el momento idóneo para regresar. Pues mi querido primito estará por estas fechas en casa de la hermana de mi madre mi tia así que le podré ver. Siempre hemos estado muy unidos, aunque él tiene un año mas que yo.  
Su nombre es Satoshi Ketchum, supongo que os sonará porque en estos últimos tres años se ha hecho muy famoso.  
hace ya como tres o cuatro años que no nos vemos y estoy deseando ver que nuevos pokemons ha capturado!

yo, por mi parte estos son algunos de los pokemons que poseo:

Ponyta Rapidash growlifte (o como se escriba )  
Arcanine Evee Vaporeon Jolteon Umbreon Espeon Flareon Vulpix Ninetales Persian Corsola Dewgong Starmie Staryu Golduck Mudkip Wartoltel o como se escriba . .  
etc

Como habreis adivinado me especializo, sobre todo, en pokemon de tipo agua y fuego, pero tambien tengo de otras clases. En fin, terminé el bocadillo de queso y jamón que tenía entre las manos y desperté a mi compañera de viaje.

Akiko: Ayne...Ayne...

Pero nada. Ayne greensleeves, con sus largas trenzas castañas oscuras y sus ojos verdes esmeralda, seguía durmiendo como un Snorlax. La miré con reproche y tomé aire.

akiko: (muy muy muy muy fuerte) AYNE! DESPIERTA!

Ayne: Ahhhhhhhhhh! que pasa! que!

akiko: por fín! que tenemos que retomar el camino pedazo de Snorlax!

Ayne: Ok, ok...pero no hacía falta que gritaras tanto, corcholis!

Ayne tiene 17 años y es una entrenadora pokemon muy buena pero ella insiste en que prefiere estudiar a los pokemon en lugar de hacerlos luchar entre sí.

Pronto llegamos a Pueblo Paleta y yo, como buena sobrina, fuí a visitar a mi tía. La puerta estaba abierta así que entramos. Mr Mime nos saludó a las dos con gran entusiasmo y alegría. De la cocina provenía un delicioso olor a pastas recién horneadas.

Delia(madre de Satoshi): Akiko! Akiko, Ayne cuanto tiempo! cuanto habeis crecido!

Akiko: gracias tia Delia!

Delia: os esperaba para mañana...pero da lo mismo! Satoshi esta deseando veros, chicas!

Ayne: Por favor, Sra Ketchum, digame que Takeshi no sigue con su hijo!

Delia: Pues siento decepcionarte pero resulta que es el unico, a parte de pikachu y los otros pokemon, que esta con él.

Akiko: pobrecita... la vez anterior no dejó de ir tras de tí, verdad?

comenté medio en broma. Ella me dirigió una mirada asesina y amenazante.

Despues de charlar un poco con mi tía y de enterarnos de que todos estaban en el lavoratorio del Profesor Oak, nos dirigimos hacia allí. Ayne parecía mas conteta de lo habitual y yo creía saber por qué.

Akiko: y esa alegría, Ayne!

Ayne. Pues...Hace un sol esplendido, los pokemon pajaro cantan, estamos de vacaciones y...

Akiko: Y vas a ver a cierto investigador pokemon que trabaja para el profesor oak, verdad?

Le dije a mi amiga guiñandole un ojo

Ayne: Akiko, amiga, cada dia tu locura va en aumento!

Las dos nos hechamos a reir... pero yo sabía que tenía razón; A Ayne le gustaba Tracy ( Nta: no se su nombre en japones. si alguien lo sabe que me lo diga plis!).

hasta aki el 1º capitulo! spero que os este gustando se que ha sido muy cortito pero solo es una pequeña introducción.  
pronto el 2º capitulo de esta alocada historia!

FIC DEDICADO A AYNE GREENSLEEVES AkikoMatsura 


End file.
